eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Melym
For almost three centuries, the Melym legacy has dominated Valmasia in all aspects, reigning as the leading clan. Comprised of generations of Magi, a Melym's potential is set to the highest level through blood alone; refined for the art of magic, few are able to match their power. Over 70% of the Melym family are born Magi, compared to the usual 2%. Facts *Roughly one hundred Melyms live in Valmasia. In the past the majority lived in Danarium, or its nearby territories. This has changed over time, though all Melyms should be aware of their family history and have a deep connection with Danarium. *Almost all Melyms have white hair, or a light shade, such as blonde. The common eye colour is blue, but can vary. *Wind and water magic are what Melyms are best at, for the most part. The clan founder, Seraphiel I, passed his expertise in the arts on to his son -- who did the same, as did his children. Over the years, they've gained a vast amount of information and are thus masters with said elements. *They once ruled all of Valmasia almost three centuries. After the death of Eline Sakete, however, the villages became separate. *Since Rhiannon Rosengard's rule, the Melym line has been stripped of their royal title in Danarium. *The clan insignia is a circle, with one half bright yellow, and the other black. It represents the two sides to the country, of good and evil, and how the Melyms are entrusted to protect Valmasia regardless of its taint... That their role is order. *The sword Dawnbringer is not only the most powerful tool among the family's treasures, but also a crown. The one that wields Dawnbringer is classed as the clan's head, with the final word in all disputes. *'Dawnbringer has been lost,' the Kraus touched item being placed inside the false star Acrux to prevent the star exploding.. *The Starborn John was sighted wielding a corrupted version called "Duskbringer." This version of Duskbringer is in the Republic's possession, as Annabelle Eldor would have claimed Johncrux's possessions when she exploded him. Noteable figures High King Seraphiel Melym I - A charismatic and powerful Magi that founded the Duratus Glacium, who were originally a guild of skilled wind assassins. After the death of Valmasia's High King, Ro'tro, Seraphiel took ahold of Tilandre and made it his own, before setting forth to conquer all other villages. Victorious, he announced his reign as High King, and initiated a dynasty that would stand strong for close to three centuries. He is also regarded as an innovator of ice magic, refining and improving on existing knowledge, having written many of the texts that ice magi use today. High King Asariel Melym - As the successor to Seraphiel, Asariel certainly didn't live in his father's shadow. The magi, while somber in nature, set out to renovate and improve on Valmasia's structure, from founding an official council with proficient sway to ensuring that the peasant class had an equal standing to the militia. He was loved by the people and considered one of the most powerful warriors Valmasia has produced. He created the Lunar Watch abilities to combat enhanced supernatural threats, such as vampires. Sidreal Melym High King Adonael Melym High King Zachariel Melym King Uriel Melym King Seraphiel Melym II Queen Hayliel Melym Queen Ambriel Melym King Raziel Melym King Ouriel Melym King Baradiel Melym - His boundless hubris for his own lineage's superiority caused him to become a sin magi of Pride. Before this was common knowledge, he oversaw the destruction of Mormegil. He was later slain at a meeting of world leaders that turned into a bloodbath. 'Marciel Melym -' Baradiel Melym's granddaughter fell to the curse of sin, when faced with the reality that those that she loved would always abandon and betray her. A lust sin magi, she was once the Queen of Frostvale, and later was elected Counsellor of Nostvale. She is still currently living. Category:History Category:Family Category:Organization